


Yellow, Blue, and Blood

by notsoseriousdyl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Heathers: The Musical AU, Manipulation, Mentioned homophobia in one chapter, Murder, Psychotic Adrien, Suicide Attempt, mentioned sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-09-30 01:31:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10150127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsoseriousdyl/pseuds/notsoseriousdyl
Summary: Marinette didn't sign up for any of this at the beginning of her senior year. Sure, she approached The Girls on her own. And she started talking to Adrien first. And she snuck into his room that one night. And she let him trick her, willingly. But she never signed up for it.





	1. Dear Diary, This is How I Got Here

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Heathers AU from the musical. I just. I couldn't hold back anymore. I needed to do this. I'm hoping that this hasn't been done yet, though.
> 
> Also, hello. This is the first fic I've done in years. What a way to come back.
> 
> This fic will be like the musical, but not exactly. There's going to be differences, might not be able to see at first though.
> 
> Each chapter is going to be a song. Since Beautiful is like an introduction to characters and how Veronica got into a mess in the first place, this chapter is rushed, full of information and like a prologue. The chapters to come will be slower and more detailed. Fear not.

_September 1st, 1989_

_Dear Diary,_

_I like to think I'm a good person. I've hardly done anything in my life worth damaging others or leaving scars of regret, other than my entire existence and habit of falling over._

_In fact, I think everyone is a good person. Or, can be, at least. However, I haven't seen that lately._

_Here we are, senior year. I'm surrounded by people that I've known since elementary and I should be overwhelmed by the goodness. But all I can think is, "what happened?"_

 

"Get out of my way, pig,"

 

Marinette was shoved forward by a kids shoulder, almost falling to her front if it hadn't been for the rail. Though that probably hurts worse, the raven haired girl thought, rubbing her hip as it sent an uncomfortable sting through her body. She sighed and picked up her fallen and now dirty pencil.

 

_Honestly, I don't know. I remember doing all these adolescence things that were really fun at the time with the most stuck up students in the past. But all I can get out of them these days are a shove in the shoulder as they hurry to make out with their date mate of the week and the ever so lovely nick name "pig"._

_They call me that because of my twin tails I wear everyday. Can't say why, I guess I just like the hairstyle. It's easy to do, keeps my hair out of my face, and I've been doing it for so long, it's kind of my signature look now._

_Anyway, everyone is horrible here, as you can tell._

_I'm honestly holding my breath until graduation, where I won't be able to see anyone's face anymore. College will be absolute paradise and tranquility. If I can survive until then, at least._

_But that doesn't mean my life is horrible. I have wonderful parents and a best friend who's stuck by me since diapers. Life is beautiful and I shouldn't complain, I can't imagine anyone being able to. We're all alive, we're just taking too much advantage of it._

 

Marinette let out a squeak as she felt something under her foot. She stepped back to realize she had just stepped on the foot of some other kid. She felt horrible, "Sorry," she quickly said, "are you o--"

 

"Go away, pig," the kid spat out with acid as he stomped his way out of the halls. Marinette stared after him. He must be having a bad day.

 

_Life might not get better right now, but it will eventually. That's good enough for me, better than never. As soon as I'm out of this place, I don't care what happens. As long as I'm accepted into a good college, at least. I didn't study for nothing all my life, after all._

_Just two semesters. Eight months. Forty-five weeks until I'm out. I feel like I'll have to resist the urge to kill an_

 

The sound of her notebook being slammed into the ground of the hallway rang in Marinette’s ears as her brain tried to register what exactly happened. She looked up to meet the eyes of someone she really didn't want to see.

 

"Ohh, watch out, butterfingers," that was a new one, "you might get your baby diary all dirty."

 

With that, he stepped on the journal and acted like it was a bug, swinging his leg around to give it more dirt. Marinette bent down to pick it up, shoving his foot off and giving him her best annoyed eyes.

 

_yone._

 

"Kim," she growled, "get out of my way, I didn't do anything to provoke you."

 

"You were just walking, that provokes me."

 

"Do you even know what that means, idiot?"

 

"What did you call you, skank?"

 

Marinette took this time to retreat while he stepped forward, "N-Nothing, I have to go."

 

_Lê Chiến Kim. Third year as linebacker and eighth year of being a complete dick. Professional talent: shoving his fists in other people's business and bullying his way to the top._

 

An arm slithered around Marinette’s shoulders, making her tense as she looked into the eyes of her intruder before relaxing, "Alya, hey," she waved the hand she was holding her pencil in.

 

Alya smiled and raised an eyebrow, "Nose in that thing again?" She laughed, not waiting for an answer, "we still on for tonight?"

 

Marinette nodded, excited and feeling warmth fill up in her belly. A common feeling she got whenever she was around her best friend, "Yeah! What movie did you have in mind?"

 

The auburn haired girl stepped back, crossing her arms and cocking her hip to the side, "What do you think? I choose the same movie every time it's my turn."

 

"Are you sure? You have that movie memorized. If I want to watch it I can just watch you reenact it."

 

"What can I say?" Alya rubbed her arm as an uncomfortable habit and looked over to something. Marinette already knew what she was looking at, "I like a happy ending."

 

_Alya Césaire. My better half, my best friend, my partner in crime. She's been with me since I've said my first words, since I learned how to take my own diaper off. We've been through everything together, boys, alcohol, puberty. You name it. There's no one else I'd rather spend my last year of high school with._

Speak of the devil. The object of her affection had just skate boarded in, literally, through the halls and knocked Alya's glasses off her face with a loud and taunting "whoop!". Marinette instantly grew angry, "Hey!" She yelled at the retreating fellow.

 

Said boy stopped and turned, giving her a bored look, "Pick that up! God, Nino, you're such an asshole. " She insulted, pointing to the crooked glasses on the tiled floor.

 

Nino snorted and kicked up his stake board, walking over to the two girls, "Who do you think you're talking to?" He got close to her face, and Marinette could smell the liquor from the party he held weeks ago.

 

"What gives you the right to pick on my friend? Her glasses could be broken now," as she said this, Nino bent down to pick the glasses up and looked them over, smirking as he saw a small dent in the side. Alya quickly took them away from him, "what, just because you're a hard-assed, punk drifter who probably never got enough love from his mama before she ran away from him? Get a life before you regret the day you became a hunched, moronic gorilla who's forced to say 'hi welcome to Walmart' for the rest of his life."

 

Nino raised an eyebrow at her. Has she finally gotten through to someone? She was almost proud of herself until he poked her forehead, "You have a zit right there,"

 

Then he had the nerve to laugh in her face, followed by others who were watching the scene. He stuck out a tongue before getting back on his skate board and riding off.

 

 _Probably to the bathroom to get in his before class masturbation session with Kim_ , Marinette thought bitterly.

 

_Nino Lahiffe. The smarted jock I've ever met. Which isn't saying much because he's still a fucking idiot. I don't know what Alya sees in that guy, to be honest. But if fantasizing over him makes her happy, it doesn't matter to me as long as she doesn't get too close. Doesn't change the fact that he's a complete asshole._

_Why does everyone act like such a jerk these days?_

 

 

Marinette was brought out of her writings by Alya, who tapped her shoulder to point, "Look, the girls are coming."

 

_Ah, the almighty popular girls. One lunch break with them will make everyone leave me alone. I wonder if they would be up for that._

_Chloé Bourgeois. She's loaded. Her dad is the actual mayor, she wouldn't know the value of a dollar if there was an actual class about it. Even if there was an actual class about it, she'd probably skip it. She's gone this far by having boys do her homework for her and bribing the teachers._

_Sabrina Raincomprix. She runs the school newspaper. She knows everything and anything that goes on during class and outside. Too bad she doesn't have a personality, she does seem sweet though once you get past her friends. She also got some physical work done over the summer, looking good girl._

_Lila Rossi. The head of this posse. She's a major and cunning bitch._

_They're solid. Never bothered by anything, just looking forward and watching how everyone falls to their knees for them. How they got this this, I don't even remember. It just happened one day._

_God I would give anything to be like that._

 

The bell rang, and everyone immediately started scattering. Alya and Marinette separated ways with promise to find each other after school. Marinette, however, didn't go to class.

 

She stalked the halls to find those girls, fully intent on actually asking them for help. Just one year, that's all she wants. Just one year, her last year, out of harm’s way and the ability to slip by without harassment.

 

She was drawn by voices from the bathroom. Marinette pushed herself against the wall to hear better, still out of sight.

 

"You're late for class," she heard. That sounded like Bustier's voice.

 

"Chloé wasn't feeling well," Lila countered with a sound of something shutting. Were they doing their make up? "We were helping her."

 

Marinette heard footsteps as she opened her journal quickly to write, "Not without a hall pass you're not," Bustier said, "now, follow me-"

 

"Miss Bustier," Marinette pipped up, holding a sheet of paper, "we do have a hall pass, actually," Bustier turned to her with a blink, trying to figure out where the girl came from. She took the piece of paper and looked over it.

 

"Uh," Marinette continued, "yearbook committee."

 

Bustier let out a sigh of annoyance. Marinette assumed she really wanted to bust the girls this time around, "I see," she gave the note back and waved the girls off, "go to the nurse if she's not feeling well, then. Hurry up."

 

And with that she left.

 

Lila stepped forward and snatched the paper out of her hand, looking over it, "This is some pretty good forgery," she raised an eyebrow and looked back at Marinette, who stood straighter, "who are you?"

 

"Uh," Marinette coughed, "Marinette Dupain-Cheng... if you want to keep that excuse," she bargained, "I'd like a trade."

 

<p>Lila challenged her, "What trade?"

 

<p>Marinette played with her fingers, avoiding eye contact, "Just- let me sit with you at lunch, just once," she forced out, "no talking, really, I just want people to see so that they'll leave me alone."

 

The girls looked at each other and laughed, causing Marinette to flinch, "Before you say anything," she added, "I also do other things- like permission slips, absent notes, and report cards."

 

"Can you do prescriptions?" Chloé chimed in.

 

Lila immediately shut her down, "Shut up, Chloé," she placed her finger on her bottom lip like she was thinking, giving Marinette a once, twice over before smirking, "you do have a pretty face, those eyes are to die for."

 

"You're face is really symmetrical, too," Sabrina finally said something, "if I were to cut your face in the center, I'd have two matching halves."

 

Chloé snorted, "You could lose a few pounds though."

 

_They took me in and started gussying me up. Make up was flying everywhere. I've never seen so much before in one sitting, to be honest. Chloé was in charge of my hair as Sabrina handled my clothes and Lila did my face. My twin tails fell out of fashion. I'm kind of sad, I liked them. But if this is what it takes to have people leave me alone for a whole year, it's worth it._

 

The girls all smirked as the four of them walked down the hallway. People turned heads and started at the new friend they've made. They've dazzled her up, head to toe, that nobody could recognize her.

 

Well, almost no body.

 

"Marinette?"

 

Suddenly the hall erupted in gasps and screams. Marinette walked proudly behind the others, wearing something similar of theirs with her hair resting gently against her collar bone, bouncing lightly with each step she took. Make up had covered her imperfections, giving her lips color and making her cheeks glow naturally.

 

The newly popular girl took in the attention like a sponge, smiling a sweet smile that made boys gawk even more. Once they were out into the lunch court, sitting down, Marinette took out her journal.

 

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm now one of the girls._


	2. Dear Diary, I Can't Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Candy Store

_September 22nd, 1989_

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been nearly a month since I became friends with The Girls._

 

Marinette looked up from her journal, watching as the girls pushed each other jokingly and made fun of each other's appearance. She winced and looked back down.

 

_Well, maybe not friends. More like coworkers. And our job is being popular._

_Nonetheless, I'm still here and they still want me around, so that's great!_

 

The bell rang, a warning that lunch was almost over and students should go back to class soon. Much like the girls and Marinette, lately, haven't done. Sabrina twirled her keys with her fingers with skill that made Marinette wonder how she learned how to do that.

 

"I used to be on the baton squad in junior high," she had answered one day when the raven girl asked her, "Lila told me to never tell anyone or else they'll make fun of me, but I don't think you're in the place to do that."

 

Whatever that meant didn't bother Marinette much. It was cool to watch her when her unique skill shown though her facade some days. She didn't see a problem at all with being on a squad.

 

Chloé herself used to be on the schools color guard team. Just imagining her carrying those heavy flags and swinging them around without trying to be the center of attention made Marinette want to laugh when she told her. Chloé also said she couldn't tell anyone or else her reputation would be at stake.

 

Lila never admitted anything about herself, but when Marinette went over to her house that one day a week ago she saw family pictures of her with braces in grade school. She already had a silent agreement with her not to tell anyone either.

 

Being with the popular kids meant learning that they weren't as perfect as they appeared to be. Sleep overs were a mess and the mornings after were even messier. Marinette was absolutely boggled to see Lila sleep with a retainer and Sabrina pull out an inhaler without any of the other girls saying anything about it. It was almost like they actually liked each other, and like they enjoyed each other's company.

 

Almost.

 

"Hey, Marinette,"

 

Said girl turned from the populars to see her still good friend Alya standing next to her lunch table, hugging her books tightly to herself and giving such a wide and happy grin that Marinette felt threatened and contagious at the same time, "I see you're still hanging with those girls."

 

She didn't seem like hatefulness was taking her, so Marinette returned the smile graciously, nodded, and gathered her things to stand up as well, "Yeah, they're great, actually," she paused, "well, not really, but I'm doing great."

 

Alya's eyes flashed with something unreadable, making Marinette slightly uncomfortable, "I bet," the glasses wearing girl said, looking her old friend up and down dramatically, "you do look like you're doing great. I almost didn't recognize you."

 

Marinette, for some reason, felt like Alya was staring right into her mind with her hazel eyes. She felt heated, like she was being interrogated. Alya had always had that feel to her when something was wrong, is the aspiring reporter coming out to seek the truth, "Oh, yeah," the girl laughed to shake off the consuming feeling, "I look different, but I'm still me inside. The clumsy, awkward teenage girl."

 

Oops, said the wrong thing. Alya's smile twitched and her knuckles turned color. Marinette was almost afraid she would burst out by how she was shaking for a solid three seconds before she suddenly calmed down. Her auburn hair was flicked back, probably a last attempt to steady herself before speaking, "Same you. I suppose."

 

 _Kill me now_ , Marinette thought before raising her hands. She planned resting them on her friend’s shoulders before Alya took a small step back. The shorter of the two retreated her hands. She didn't feel like getting them ripped off today, "Listen," she gave a weak smile, eyebrows creased, "I'm sorry about last week, I shouldn't have blew you off. I should have called."

 

Alya was never one to back down. She was stubborn and ruthless and when she knew she was right, she knew she was right. Marinette was preparing for a lashing of the century from her childhood friend, already trying to muster up a bribe that could calm her. Free milkshakes for a month, whatever clothes borrow privilege, a ticket to the next big superhero movie showing in the cinema. But she didn't expect the soft smile in return and the relaxing of Alya's shoulders, "Don't be, girl," she said in her usual friendly, teasing voice. Marinette almost choked, this was worse than any anger Alya could have given her, "you're one of the girls now, I'd leave me too if I had the chance to hang with them."

 

A hiss was heard when Marinette sucked in air through her teeth. No. That's not what she wanted her friend to think. She didn't do this to leave her, she didn't do this to make her feel like that. She...

 

"Alya--"

 

She did this so people would leave her and her best friend alone.

 

"Marinette," Lila called the newest member over, beckoning her with an arched finger and smug grin. Marinette already didn't like that look on her face, seeing it several times before. She glanced over at Alya, who gave her a thumbs up and walked away before she could say anything.

 

Marinette felt a hole in her stomach widen as she watched her friend walk away from her, seeing her shoulders drop and hair not bouncing like it usually does. The skip in her step was gone. The raven girl heard the others call out to her again. Looks like she can't go after Alya right now.

 

Once she was there, Lila crossed her legs with a kick, shifting into a more comfortable position on the table surface she was sitting on, "I need you to write us something."

 

"I already have absent notes," Marinette said, turning pages in her journal to show her.

 

The Italian raised a hand to stop her, "No, no. I need you to write something in Nino Lahiffe's hand writing."

 

Marinette raised her eyebrow, "Why--"

 

"Are you asking questions? I don't care, just write what I say," Lila scoffed as Marinette quickly sat down at the table beside her thigh and prepared to write, "write this," Lila stood up and placed her hands on her chest dramatically, "Hey, I've been seeing you around and I can't help but miss what we had together all those years ago. I think about you every night, it's driving me crazy. Please come to my party tonight, everything will be better with you there and we can talk about what we can be together," Chloé and Sabrina snickered, covering their mouths with her hands as Lila sighed to add effect, "signed, Nino. Oh, put little X's and O's under it."

 

Marinette finished, looking over the note. She held a confused expressed as she stood up and looked at the girls, "Who is this for?"

 

"Who do you think?" Chloé snorted, "That train wreck Alya, we just found out she and Nino used to hang out in grade school."

 

Marinette felt frozen, "Yeah- we all did. We were all friends in grade school."

 

Sabrina took this chance to speak too, "Yeah, but we didn't kiss on the sports field."

 

The girls laughed as Marinette felt the world go dizzy. She couldn't do this to Alya, she wouldn't. Her vision turned red as she tried to control her composure, "We can't do this to her," Marinette folded the paper and held it tightly, "this would seriously crush her, she's had a thing for Nino for ages now."

 

The girls stopped their giggling to all look at Marinette like she had just invaded their country. She refused to acknowledge the fear she felt when Lila snatched the note from her fingers so fast that she could have broken her thumb, "Alya is nothing but a cum dump waiting to happen, we're just trying to give her a push in the right direction."

 

"What you're doing is messing with people who have never done anything to you."

 

Chloé let out another rather unattractive snort, "This'll give her wet dreams fuel for the next ten years, are you kidding? She should thank us."

 

"Shut up, Chloé," Lila growled at the blonde before deepening her glare at Marinette, taking steps towards her, "are we going to have a problem, Marinette?"

 

Said French girl was backed into the table while Lila got closer to her face. She didn't hide the fear from her face this time, "you've gotten this far with us, why are you pulling on my dick now?" She raised the note, still in her hand, to show Marinette that there was no way she would be able to stop them from giving it to Alya, "normally, I'd drop you right now. Right where the rats can get to you. Right in front of everyone," Marinette looked around to see that everyone, in fact, had turned to watch the interaction. Probably hoping a fight would break out between the girls. Lila grabbed her face with her hand, turning Marinette’s head to look at her again, "but you know what? I'm feeling nice, so I'm going to give you a warning and some life advice. Listen up, bitch."

 

Lila retracted her hand, snapping Marinette’s head downwards. She rubbed the back of her neck as an uncomfortable feeling spread down her spine for a second before looking at the girls, watching the brunette give Sabrina the note. The redhead made her way towards Alya, who was sitting across the lunch yard reading a book. Marinette stepped forward to stop her, but was pushed back by Chloé. She was still pinned against the table, unable to escape with the two girls on either side of her.

 

"Whatever you had before you came to us, doesn't exist anymore," Lila began, picking at Marinette's clothes, pinching her purposefully, "you're supposed to be our friend now, you have to be perfect and flawless and definitely not defending people who don't deserve it."

 

"Being like us is all about scaring girls and fucking guys," Lila continued as Chloé ran her fingers through Marinette's hair, combing it roughly and tugging with her fingers to act as a brush, "spending money to look hot, only staying within our circle and having everyone bask in our glory. Doing things that no one else can do, because we're cool and better than them." Marinette felt cold as Lila ran a threatening finger down the side of her face before shoved her knee up to hit the side of her leg. The blunette stumbled and fell into Chloé, who pushed her back. Expect Lila wasn't there anymore to catch her, which resulted in the poor girl falling to the ground. She felt her hands sting as they landed on the concrete to catch her. Lila and Chloé looked down at her with their arms crossed.

 

Marinette looked behind them to see Sabrina sneaking the note in front of Alya, tapping on her shoulder before hurrying off. Alya looked around, not seeing her, before glancing down to see the note, lightly placed and mysterious.

 

Marinette winced.

 

"If you don't want to be with us," Lila placed her foot on Marinette's thigh, pinning her so she couldn't get up, "you can go run home to your mommy."

 

"Train wreck over there can braid your hair while you guys watch Barbie," Chloé added, grinning so wildly that Marinette could feel it.

 

Sabrina finally caught up with them and joined the other two in the snubbing, "I'm sure there's apple sauce and juice boxes waiting for you."

 

The girls laughed and Lila pushed pressure on her foot, making Marinette hiss and try to move her leg, "Or you can follow us and actually be cool for once in your life."

 

She raised her foot to reveal a print of dirt on Marinette's pale leg. She tried to rub it off, but the girls pulled up her off the ground before she could. Her legs felt like jello and she prayed her last prayer, looking at the ground with her arms tucked to her sides. She waited for impact that never came.

 

"This is our school, we can pick and chose as we please," Lila smirked and twirled Marinette, shoving her into Sabrina.

 

The redhead kept her spinning, shoving her into the blonde, "We're like kids in a candy store."

 

Chloé laughed loudly and spun her as well. Marinette landed into the nearest student, who actually caught her. She fell anyway, however, holding her head to stop the world from spinning, "You can either be a pussy diabetic, or you want to walk on in with us. You just have to prove you're not a lame ass anymore."

 

Blue eyes shut tightly, feeling ill from spinning so much. The attention was boring into her back as students around them started to snicker and shout encouraging words to the three girls harassing her. She felt pressure under her chin, forcing her to look up at the ladies with terrified and a color drained face. Lila just kept smirking, removing her foot from her chin and placing her hands on her hips, "You know what you have to do."

 

Marinette felt hands grab her arms, pulling her up and shoving her in the direction of an excited looking girl, holding a piece of paper close to her chest.

 

_Oh no._

 

"Say goodbye to train wreck," she heard Lila, power dripping from her words. It made Marinette's skin crawl, "you know she'd do the same to you if she had a shot with us."

 

The hands left her shoulders and she turned her head to see it was Sabrina and Chloé who were pushing her, "Either prove you're worth it or end up like her," Chloé nudged her head towards the lovesick expression on Alya's face. The blunette turned back to see her reading the note again. Dread wasn't the only thing bubbling in her stomach anymore.

 

The next thing she knew Alya was rushing towards her, a smile spread wide across her face and eyes shining like they've never before.

 

Marinette felt sick.

 

"Oh my god," Alya started, showing the note that was given to her, "Nino wrote this! For me! Can you believe it? He wants to meet me at his party tonight! He wants to talk! Marinette!"

 

Said girl felt sicker and sicker, "Y-Yeah..."

 

"This is so exciting, what if he wants to be with me? God, I could die!"

 

 _I could die_ , Marinette thought not excitingly as she bit her lip so hard she was pretty sure she'd start bleeding soon. She glanced back at the girls. They were staring daggers into the back of her head. That was enough to make Marinette's final decision.

 

"Color me stoked," Marinette smiled slowly, "it's about time he sees you for the killer person you are."

 

Alya let out a happy noise at that and placed her hand against her blushing cheek, "I need to look fantastic tonight! I'm so happy!"

 

With that, Alya left with the familiar skip in her step, and her hair bouncing again. Marinette couldn't be more depressed to see it than now.

 

Chloé laughed loudly once Alya was out of ear shot, "What a loser!"

 

Lila rolled her eyes and the three girls walked to Marinette, who was still staring at her retreating former best friend, "Shut up, Chloé," she said as she wrapped an arm around Marinette's shoulders, going back to her fox like grin, "nice to know you made the right choice though," she directed at the shorter girl, "we don't need as many losers like her around."

 

The girls laughed and walked away, tugging Marinette with them like nothing at happened. Like they didn't just bully her into betraying her friend. Like they didn't just literally knock her down and force her to be like them again.

 

Marinette wanted out. She didn't want to be with them anymore.

 

Be like they said, she's in too deep. She can't back out now. She can't run away now. Or else she'll be dead. They'll kill her. Just like that, her senior year will be ripped from her hands and she'll be stripped of any respect for herself she has.

 

She felt like crying as she watched the faces of the people who imprisoned her. She couldn't anymore. She couldn't look at them anymore. She turned her head when they finally let go of her, stopping to talk and flirt with Nino and Kim like it was important.

 

When she turned, she met eyes that could send chills through the toughest enemy. The color was so pigmented, she could even see the shade over the many lunch tables deciding them.

 

Green. A happy color which Marinette always liked. The mysterious boy seemed to realize they were basically staring at each other, causing him to smile sheepishly. Marinette found it in her to smile back.

 

The blond boy quickly packed up his lunch and made his way into the building right as the bell rang for class. Marinette was only brought out of the trance he left on her by Sabrina shaking her.

 

The final thought she had while the four of them walked to Chloé's car was her wondering who that boy was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is going to be in the next chapter and I'm honestly so excited for it.
> 
> Kudos and comments fuel my writing spirit, thank you for the lovely ones that were left on the first chapter!


	3. Dear Diary, Who is Mr. No Named Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Fight for Me

_Dear diary,_

 

_After skipping most afternoon classes, Sabrina realized she forgot a bag in school and we had to drive back to get it. I can't stand the grumbling that Chloé is doing. I think out of_

_The Girls, she's my least favorite._

 

_Well. I don't really like any of them. Can I even say least favorite without having a favorite?_

 

_Where's my English teacher when I need her._

 

"Marinette," Lila groaned, kicking her feet up on the dash board. From the backseat, the raven girl could see Chloé tense up at the action, "go get Sabrina, she's taking too damn long."

 

Without another word, Marinette shut the car door behind her and stuffed her hands in the pockets of her skirt before walking off towards the school. The final bell had rung not to long ago and the students were still loitering the front, chatting and horse playing. Marinette noticed Nino and Kim had a large crowd surrounding them. Probably about the party tonight.

 

She found Sabrina not far from the front of the school, talking with some girl. Marinette didn't recognize her. When she got closer she saw thick lens pressed against the redhead's face and a smile she's never seen before.

 

"Sabrina?" She called out to Sabrina, who jumped and turned quickly like she had be caught stealing diamonds. She almost looked frightened, like a kicked puppy. Where did this come from?

 

The girl turned back to her companion, said a few hushed words, then stalked off towards Marinette. She removed the glasses from her nose and replaced the smile she had with a frown, "You won't tell the others," she glared at Marinette, "don't ever tell anyone."

 

_I don't even know what you were doing_ , Marinette wanted to say. She didn't have a chance to as Sabrina shoved her way past her, towards the parking lot across the way. The blue eyed girl sighed, placing a hand on her forehead. What was with this girls?

 

"What's with those girls?"

 

Was she thinking so hard that she could outwarding hear her thoughts now? Marinette looked around and saw a tall figure, hands shoved in blue jean pockets and arms covered in a white, unzipped jacket, looking after the redhead that was just here, "She and her friends seem like trouble. Sure you should be around them?"

 

When he looked back at her, she recognized him as the green eyed boy from lunch, though his eyes aren't intimidating anymore. They were almost amusing, curious. They looked her up and down for half a second, but it still sent a chill down her spine and her arms flew in front of herself, crossing them to try and hide from the judgement.

 

Strike one.

 

"Excuse me?" was all she could muster up under those eyes.

 

Mr. No Named Kid let a small smile, nothing like the one before, rest on his (rather attractive, Marinette noticed) face, "It's weird to see such a power figure bow down to diet coke heads," he commented, nudging his head towards the redhead, who had been stopped by Nino and Kim, "you should have snapped at them."

 

Upon Marinette's confused look, he finally dropped his smug look, "During lunch, I saw what went down. It was crazy."

 

Finally, the girl relaxed. He was only trying to criticize her. Well, she's now one of the girls. She didn't have to take this anymore, "I can handle my own," she said, cocking her hip to one side and sizing the boy up, "they're intense, but they're my friends."

 

"Friends?"

 

"Well," Marinette found herself stumbling, "not really- ... yeah, you know what? Friends. Yeah."

 

The guy actually let out a short and rough laugh, leaving Marinette feeling dizzy. His bright eyes were taken away from her, making her feel oddly cold, while he shifted his backpack into a more comfortable position. Mr. No Named Kid started to walk off, "I can tell you're a nice person from how you 'handled your own'," he slided, "I can also tell you're amazing because you've lasted this long without being tainted by the evil. Keep your nose clean, it'll blow over eventually."

 

Strike two.

 

Marinette felt her cheeks warm up, watching his back as it got further and further from her. There was actually someone here who could see past the facade? And he even had, what she could guess, faith that she'd be able to get out of whatever this is?

 

Before she knew it she was calling out to him, "Hey," she did it rather loudly, immediately embarrassed when he stopped and turned to her with a blink and a friendly smile, "what makes you say that?"

 

His green eyes flashed with mischief, and Marinette wondered if he liked pranks and jokes. His teeth was showing now, straight and white and perfect, "I've seen you around school a couple of times, you're always with them," he started, shrugging a small shrug, "I've seen how your friends treat others. And I've seen how you treat others. You'd have to be an idiot to not know the difference," his eyes grew innocent again. What is with this kids changing expressions? "You really do seem like a good human being, especially since this school is full of jerks. A flower in a torn field."

 

The raven girl blinked and stared for a solid five seconds before she could find her voice, "I didn't catch your name."

 

The blond hesitated. Confidence filled his smug face, leaving Marinette breathless as he sent a wink her way, "I didn't throw it."

 

Strike three.

 

And just like that he was gone, and so was she.

 

Marinette stared at the back of a boy who she knew now had a permanent impression in her mind. She took a few steps forward to catch herself from physically falling and looking stupid. Snap out of it, she thought to herself with a quick and painless slap in the face and a shake of the head.

 

She started her way towards the parking lot, but was stopped when a body was shoved into her side. Marinette was about to complain when she looked over to see what the commotion was.

 

"What did your boyfriend say when you told him you were moving here, nerd?" Kim spat out acid towards the blond boy, his arm wrapped around his shoulders while Nino jabbed at his other side.

 

"We decided to keep it friendly," Marinette saw the blond roll his eyes, "I'm trying to get home." 

 

"Sorry, no homos allowed past the gates." Nino snickered.

 

Mr. No Named Kid just looked him up and down with an unamused expression, "I see they have an all entry policy for jerks, though."

 

"What did you say, asshole?!"

 

"Get him!"

 

Just as they had started to swing, the blond ducked in record time, causing the jocks to punch each other instead. The kid took some steps back while the others regained their balance.

 

The students around them went crazy as a punch was thrown one after the other, continuously being dodged with seemingly no effort. It was like the kid had expected this, anticipated it even.

 

What made it better was, as he was dodging, Nino and Kim kept hitting each other instead. Nino socked a good one across Kim's face, knocking him to the ground with no sign of him getting up anytime soon. The students around them went absolutely insane, chanting encouraging words and expressions towards the new guy, when Nino was left, standing a few feet away from the blond, who smiled and waved like a send off.

 

Marinette has never seen something more attractive.

 

This kid wasn't using brute force to defeat these guys, he was using agile abilities. Dodging, maneuvering, it was like Nino was his puppet. Kids cheered louder, Marinette saw teachers come their direction. This has to end now, or else the kid was going to really get it.

 

Marinette saw the guy slowly taking his way towards a small, downward hill. Ah, so that's what he's trying to do.

 

Looking the blond in the eye, she extended her leg to trip Nino. The cap wearing bully went down hard, rolling his way into some bushes with some rather embarrassing squeaks. Students laughs mercilessly, applauding the blond. Teachers settled everyone and took Nino and Kim to be looked at. The blond, however, went missing before Marinette could turn back to look at him.

 

She felt a hand touch her arm and pull her away, but she was too lost in her thoughts to realize it was Sabrina before she found herself in her own room. 

 

_Dear Diary,_

 

_Yup. Senior year is going to be a blast._

 

"God, Marinette, wet much?"

 

The blunette was taken from her thoughts by a flash of distasteful red. She looked from her lap to see a cross legged Lila smirking at her, though her eyes read disapproval, "I wish I had been there when Nino and Kim handed it to that new weird kid," she sighed, pouting, "such a same he's a total freak, he'd be a good boy toy."

 

" _Handed it_ to _him_?!" Sabrina placed her cup down on Marinette's desk, sitting up in excitement, "he destroyed them! You should have seen it, Kim was limping! And- and Nino was hit by a rock! When he was practically pushed down! He had a bruise the size of my fist!"

 

To emphasize, the redhead held up her hand, forming said fist. She shook it around and looked at Chloé, who returned it with disgust, "It was amazing!"

 

Marinette almost smile back if it weren't for the dirty look Lila gave Sabrina, shushing her silently. She sunk in her seat.

 

"No way could a small guy such as that kid take down Kim and Nino without lifting a finger,"

 

"But he did," Marinette spoke up, challenging Lila with her gaze, "it really was incredible."

 

Bad idea. Lila's eyes grew dark, making shivers go down Marinette's body. She swallowed her glass quietly and forcefully, getting up afterwards with her yo-yo in hand, "I-I mean," she tried to save herself with a flick of the wrist, her toy bouncing around the air, "the guy had some moves. It was, uh- cool, is all."

 

She could feel Lila's eyes at the back of her head. She tried to busy herself with the tricks her hands did with the yo-yo, spinning it. Around and around and around.

 

"I can practically see your skirt soaking," Lila clicked her tongue. Marinette looked at her now, red faced and wide eyes. Lila leaned back in her seat, crossing her arms, "you're too poor to buy new underwear, calm down."

 

Giggles from the other two girls were heard. Marinette stumbled for words, but was thankfully saved by the trapdoor opening to reveal her mother, straight from the kitchen with a smile on her face and flour on her cheek, "Good afternoon, girls," she said brightly. Marinette could see the fake smiles on her three friends faces, "how are you?"

 

"We're perfect, Sabrine," Lila stood up, her eyes flashing downwards. Marinette felt her stomach turn uneasily.

 

"I made some cookies for you girls, if you want them." She held up a plate filled with baked goods of different kinds.

 

Marinette loved her mother. She was so sweet and gentle, like a calm rainy day. She was the best mother in the world, of course opinionated by the blunette. Sabrine would see the good in everything, even the three girls who had all gotten up now, walking past the woman still standing on the stairs.

 

"No thanks," Lila said, not even turning as she lead the way to the door, "those are fattening. I'd rather not. Besides," she opened the door and, finally, looked back at the black haired women in the room, "Nino's party starts up soon. We better get going if we don't want to be late."

 

With that, Lila opened the door and walked out with Chloé and Sabrina. Marinette blinked before looking at her mothers normally kind face, but deflated when she saw a hit of discouragement. Sabrine quickly lost it when she looked at her daughter, though, and replaced it with a smile, "Quite a number, is she?"

 

"Thanks for the cookies, mama," Marinette took one for good faith and bite into it, "but, she's right. We have to get going."

 

Sabrine waited until the cookie was gone before she took Marinette's hand, caressing the back with her thumb and giving her daughter a glossy look, "Stay true," she told her in a soft voice that Marinette just wanted to curl up next to and nap, "don't let these other girls change you. Is Alya going to the party?"

 

Marinette didn't want to curl up anymore.

 

"Alya?" She took her hand away carefully, seeing the hurt in her mothers eyes. In return the blunette looked away, "how should I know?"

 

Sabrine took a moment before answering, "You're friends, aren't you?"

 

Marinette crossed her arms and sped her way to the door, discomfort in her heart and the pit in her stomach giving a boiling sensation throughout her body, "Maybe I want more to life than cookies, mama."


End file.
